clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
HQ
:This article is about the room that was formerly the main base for the Penguin Secret Agency. For other headquarters, see HQ (disambiguation). The HQ (full name Penguin Secret Agency Headquarters) was the prime base of operations for the Penguin Secret Agency, until its demise due to the nefarious Herbert P. Bear, who destroyed it with a Popcorn Bomb. The center of the base was occupied by a large desk, spanning the width of the room. Various computers, drawers, and books were stationed on the long desk. Above the desk was the I.S.E.E.U. (Island Surveillance Emergency Equipment Unit) which allowed agents to view the entire island from within the HQ. To the left of the desk was a series of multiple doors, leading to the Sport Shop. On the right of the desk was a bulletin board that was occasionally updated, and a cabinet, leading to the special Command Room, which only Elite Penguin Force Agents were able to access. The HQ had multiple other features, only viewable in missions. These include the Invention Cabinet, a table with a coffee maker and a nearby water cooler, and an entrance to the Gadget Room. The F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook) could also be accessed from the HQ, and contained information for agents, a translation for the Tic Tac Code, and also offered agent gear to be purchased. History When the PSA Headquarters was first constructed, it was only a small and empty room with a monotone color scheme. The room only contained a door which accessed the map, a monitor, a board on the wall, and a light hanging from the ceiling. A Mancala board was added in November 2005, but it was removed in February 2006. On March 29, 2006, the room was remodeled, which was how the HQ remained to look for the most part until it was destroyed. Since the renovation, the ISEEU was changed multiple times: *On or shortly after April 27, 2006, the Lodge Attic started displaying on one of four previously blank screens. *On or shortly after June 16, 2006, the Beach started displaying on one of three previously blank screens. *On or shortly after September 22, 2006, the Lighthouse and Beacon started displaying on the remaining two blank screens. *On June 6, 2007, screens for the Forest, Cove, and a blank screen were added. *On November 16, 2007, the Stage started displaying on the previously blank screen. *On November 14, 2008, a screen for the Dojo Courtyard and another blank screen were added. Since the renovation, there were some graphical changes to the HQ: *On June 30, 2006, an icon to access The F.I.S.H. was added. *On or shortly after August 24, 2006, an icon to access PSA missions was added. *On November 24, 2008, the cabinet to access the Command Room was added. Shortly after the release of PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, the HQ was destroyed, as part of the Popcorn Explosion that occurred during that mission. The entire HQ was flooded with popcorn. A large blast mark was seared onto the floor and walls, the ISEEU monitors were dislodged and dangling, half of the desk punctured through wall and even protruded through the Sport Shop, many objects were knocked over, including the Command Room cabinet, and the doors to the Sport Shop were malfunctioning and had to be propped open with a large plank of wood. There was also a large sign labeled "TO DO LIST" that contained "'E'AT ALL THE POPCORN", "'P'LAN TO CATCH HERBERT", and "'F'IND A NEW HQ SOON", which, if the first letter from each sentence is taken, read "EPF", which would be where the agency would be transferred to. The HQ closed a little over a week later. In the last two days before this happened, the door to the Sport Shop was shut, as that room had closed a little earlier. Trivia *It was the first room in Club Penguin to ever be renovated. *Before the passage to the HQ was added in the Sport Shop in March 2006, it could only be accessed by pressing 'Visit HQ' on the Spy Phone. *This room is one of eight rooms to be removed completely from Club Penguin, the other seven being the Sport Shop, the Command Room, the VR Room, the Ninja Hideout, the Recycling Plant, the Cave Mine, and the Stage. Parties *During the Christmas Party 2008, red tinsel and Christmas lights were hanging from the ceiling. Stockings were hung on the wall, and a large Christmas tree with presents underneath was located where the coffee machine and water cooler can be seen during missions. There was also a present next to the large table and a candy cane on top, and a gray penguin plushie with a Santa hat on top of the Command Room cabinet. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Christmas tree from the previous year was kept. The tinsel and stockings were moved to around the door, and there was also a snowman rug on the floor in the center. A wreath hung over the notice board. Gallery Graphical designs HQ 2005.png|August 22 – November 2005; February – March 29, 2006 HQ 2005 2.png|November 2005 – February 2006 HQ 2006.png|March 29 – ~April 27, 2006 HQ 2006 3.png|~June 16 – ~September 22, 2006 HQ 2006 4.png|~September 22, 2006 – June 6, 2007 HQ 2007.png|June 6 – November 16, 2007 HQ 2007 2.png|November 16, 2007 – November 14, 2008 HQ 2008.jpg|November 14–25, 2008 HQ 2008 2.png|November 25, 2008 – May 27, 2010 Popcorn Explosion HQ.png|May 19–25, 2010 Popcorn Explosion HQ 2.png|May 25–27, 2010 Parties Christmas Party 2008 HQ.png|Christmas Party 2008 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt HQ.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Holiday Party 2009 HQ.png|Holiday Party 2009 Missions Mission 3 HQ.png|PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins Mission 4 HQ.png|PSA Mission 4: Avalanche Rescue Mission 5 HQ.png|PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur Mission 6 HQ.png|PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab Mission 7 HQ.png|PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs Mission 8 HQ.png|PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors Mission 9 HQ.png|PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek Mission 10 HQ.png|PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad Mission 11 HQ.png|PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain Mission 11 HQ hacked.png|PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain (hacked by Herbert) Names in other languages SWF *Music Geographic location Category:PSA Category:Places Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2005